The Legacy of Beelzemon
by Seth3114
Summary: Who is Beelzemon truly? He will find out for himself in this epic chronicle.
1. Introduction

"Double Impact!" the monster shouted.

Two bullets shot out of his Berenjena shotgun. The monster flipped the gun in his hand and shot out two more bullets.

The bullets flew towards the other large monster standing before him.

"Today marks the day that Shellmon perishes!" the monster with the shotgun noted loudly.

The pink monster with long, stringy, yellow-ish hair screamed as it retracted back into it's shell. It was a useless effort though. The bullets that came out of that Berenjena shotgun could smash through steel.

So, the bullets crashed on through the monster's shell. The scream that came from inside that shell was like that of a banshee's.

Blood pooled down from inside the shell as the monster's head slid out of the opening with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

"Hahahahaahahaha!" The surviving monster marvelled in triumph. "Nobody can stand up to Beelzemon, the greatest digimon alive!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Beelzemon huffed and puffed as he dragged his feet across the sandy plain.

He needed water! He hadn't had anything to drink for the past few days. He couldn't find anything to drink, he was in the middle of a desert.

He had searched hard, but nothing came up. He had dug up holes the size of a mountain… all for nothing.

Beelzemon fell to his knees.

_Why?!_ he wondered, _Why are you doing this to me!_

He slipped down onto the sandy ground and lay there with his eyes shut. He lay there, lifelessly, for hours on end.

_I can just die here peacefully, _he though to himself.

_Wait! I hear something! _His eyes flashed open. He quickly got up and glanced around… He couldn't see anything.

_I must be hearing things…_ _No, wait. I hear it again!_

He quickly whipped his head around to see two eyes barely poking out of the sand. Above those eyes were a whole bunch of sharp-looking spikes poking out of the sand.

Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from beneath the sand as a giant lizard-looking thing with baize-yellow coloured skin and spikes all over it's body appeared from beneath all of the sand.

Beelzemon cursed as he drew out one of his shotguns.

The spikey monster, Tortomon, charged over at Beelzemon at a surprisingly high speed.

Beelzemon checked to make sure there were bullets in his shotgun, there was. So, he shouted, "Double Impact!" and pressed the trigger down on the shotgun. Twol bullets flew out of the two barrels, heading straight towards Tortomon.

Tortomon screeched to a stop, but it was too late, once Beelzemon fires his shotgun, you're going to pay the price.

Tortomon turned to the side to run away, just as the bullets hit. They dug into Tortomon's tough skin. Tortomon screamed in horror as blood slid down it's side. It fell over with a softened thump, because of the sand, as it went quiet.

Beelzemon laughed in triumph as he stared down at the now dead Tortomon, who's data was now being transported to where it would be ultimately deleted.

Tortomon was already half way deleted as Beelzemon walked away, smirking proudly.

_Anybody who stands in my way will be deleted!_

"ANYBODY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Beelzemon stared down at the ground as he walked towards nothing.

He was done celebrating his victory, and he was now thirsty again.

He heard a low rumbling sound, vibrating through the ground, he looked up and saw about 50 Monochromon stampeding down towards him!

_I can take them!_

But he knew that he wouldn't be able to, all by himself. He didn't want to know that knowledge, so instinctively, he rushed back at the Chronodramon!


	3. Chapter 2

Beelzemon cursed under his breath as he saw the Monochromon charging across the desert, straight for him.

_Why the hell can't I just get some rest for once in my life?!! _He screamed in his head.

He pulled out his second shotgun with his free hand. He both of the shotguns at the in-coming Monochromon. He pressed down both of the triggers lightly, not enough for them to shoot, but so he could easily shoot.

The Monochromon were finally in range for a shot, so he pressed down the triggers, fully this time.

The bullets left the barrels, carrying a twister of light smoke behind them.

"Dumb buffoons…" he muttered, as he noted that the Monochromon hadn't even noticed the bullets, and possibly not even him.

The bullets hit a Monochromon's head, but bounced off.

Beelzemon looked at the Monochromon, not even a scratch. That was because a Monochromon's armour was made of material as hard as diamond, Digi-Chrome.

Beelzemon cursed as he shot out another quad of bullets from his two shotguns. This time, he aimed for the digimon's jaw or neck or something close to that that wasn't covered by it's armour.

By this time, however, the Monocrhomon had noticed him and were all headed for him, planning to destroy him for shooting at them.

The bullets fired this time were right on target! They shot into one of the Monochromon in front's neck.

The other Monochromon seemed like they didn't even notice, they just crushed the fallen one of there pack as they ran over it, heading for Beelzemon.

Beelzemon charged straight back at the stampeding Monochromon! He squatted down right before he was about to crash into one of the Monochromon and brought his claws up. He slashed up at the Monochromon's bare neck as he shouted, "Darkness Claw!"

The monster flipped over Beelzemon and landed on it's back.

Beelzemon saw that he had made four giant gashes with his claws.

The other Monochromon who had passed him by turned around to take another charge at him.

Beelzemon got up and prepared so he would be able to dodge the on-coming Monochromon.

One of the Monochromon was about 2 feet away from Beelzemon when it opened it's mouth. It shot out a burning ball of volcanic fire that left heat waves in it's tracks.

Beelzemon saw that there was another Monochromon right beside him, so he jumped up onto it's back and propelled himself off of it towards the Monochromon that had spit out the fire.

As he passed by the fireball, he began sweating up a pool. That fireball was 10x the amount of the heat here in the desert.

Beelzemon shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus on the enemy.

_I have the perfect plan!_

He whipped his tail back at the Monochromon he had bounced off of and grabbed onto it's leg with it. He pulled the monster and threw it into the fireball.

Beelzemon was now on the other Monochromon's back. So, he brought his claws up and swiped them down at the Monochromon's tail.

The digimon's tail was swiped clean off and Beelzemon jumped off of the Monochromon's back, took out his shotgun and took a shot at it's chest. The digimon slowly started to dissolve starting at the whole in it's chest and the stump on it's tail.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed with triumph.

But there was still tons of digimon to go.


End file.
